This invention relates to a device and method for supporting various parts of a person""s body and more particularly to a multi-component cushion kit on which a person can rest in a variety of positions and during various activities.
People spend a considerable amount of time in sitting, kneeling and laying positions, when participating in numerous activities. In order to meet the body support requirements of these positions, it has been customary to utilize a plurality of pillows and cushions, which, however, are cumbersome, unwieldy and of limited functional effectiveness. In the case of prone lying, persons also frequently resort to leaning on their forearms while raising and straightening their upper bodies to permit the pursuit of activities requiring frontal vision. This forearm-support method, however, requires considerable muscular effort, as it requires continuous isometric contraction of the triceps muscles and also places prolonged hyperlordosic strain on the lower back, as well as concentrated and painful pressure on the elbows.
Prior solutions to this problem have consisted of using multiple cushion mat combinations. While various multiple-cushion foldable mats, mat-headrest combinations and other mattress and lounging devices have been taught in prior art to effect multi-positional body support, none of these combinations provide adequate comfort for prone and supine lying positions, and various other static and dynamic positioning requirements, particularly with respect to support of a person""s head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,625 to Edelson discloses a personal support apparatus that a person can use when in a laying or prone position. This apparatus attempts to supply upper body support when a person is in a laying position. However, this invention does not address the discomfort that a person can feel in sitting or kneeling positions. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,350 to Edelson describes a cross-legged seating device. Two cushions of particular shape and relation are flexibly joined in such manner as to provide optimum support for cross-legged sitting, and may also be folded upon each other for ease of storage and convenient carrying by means of an integral semi-concealed handle. One of these two cushions has the cross-section of a trapezoid with a horizontal base, two vertical sides of unequal lengths, and a top surface, which slants downwards from the longer to the shorter vertical side. This cushion supports the buttocks of the user. The other cushion has the cross-section of a rectangle whose longer parallel sides are the same length as the cross-sectional base of the trapezoidal cushion, and whose shorter parallel sides are less than the length of the shorter vertical cross-sectional side of the trapezoidal cushion. This cushion supports the shins, ankles and feet of the user. The cushions are joined by a flexible hinge along a bottom edge of the rectangular cross-sectional cushion, and the bottom edge of the shortest side of the trapezoidal cross-sectional cushion. A handle is attached to the shorter vertical side of the trapezoidal cushion such that it is partially concealed in the slot formed by the flexible hinge between the two cushions when both cushions are extended for sitting. The flexible hinge also permits the rectangular cross-sectional cushion to be folded neatly under the trapezoidal cross-sectional cushion for easy transport and storage of the device.
These products are all high quality, however, they are intended for specialized medical use. As a result these products suffer from a number of deficiencies when considered against the objects of the present invention. For example, they lack adequate head support, are of oppressively firm density for extended use, are coated with a tactually unappealing material, exude an unpleasant odor, and are heavy, bulky and relatively expensive.
Kneeling can be one of the most uncomfortable positions for the human body. The position of the person""s toes, legs and knees while kneeling often cause the person to be uncomfortable and in pain. In a kneeling position the toes, legs and knees support the person""s body weight. Maintaining a kneeling position for extended periods of time can lead to body strain, discomfort and damage to a person""s feet, ankles, knees and legs.
One particular activity that can require extended periods of kneeling is when a person is praying. During a prayer session, a person can spend more than an hour on his or her knees in a praying position. In addition, during this activity the person is in a stationary position on their knees usually for the entire time. The lack of movement causes all of the force of the person""s weight to focus in one area and can lead to damage in that area.
Some of the current kneeling products offer cushions for the knees when the user is kneeling on a hard surface but these cushions offer no support for the feet and ankles to reduce the pressure and subsequent pain being placed on the person""s toes, feet and ankles. Other kneelers do not address the over extension of the knee joints when in the kneeling position. In addition, many kneeling products are not portable and others lack practicality in being considered appropriate to carry to various events, meetings and other gatherings. Current kneeling products do not address the painfully uncomfortable feeling of resting the user""s buttocks on the often-uneven surfaces of the user""s heels or shoes. Furthermore, kneeling products do not accommodate the user""s need or desire to change their physical position for the other functions or activities.
This invention is an adjustable, ergonomically sound apparatus for the human body to assume many positions such as kneeling, sitting or lying. The main components of the invention comprise well-placed adjustable cushions with adjustable supports for the knees, ankles, feet, toes, buttocks, back legs and head. This invention is portable and allows the user to assume the positions of kneeling, sitting and laying for long periods of time with out the pain, discomfort and lasting damage associated with going long periods of time in these positions without proper supports.
This invention also incorporates a method to position the cushion members of this apparatus such that they support a person""s knees, legs and ankles and feet when the person is in various kneeling, sitting and laying positions.